Zaubertrankstunden und andere Unfälle
by lamia in crapula
Summary: Snape läst seine Klasse Liebestränke brauen, was nicht für Harry und Draco ungeahnte Auswirkungen hat... (SLASH)
1. Wenn vier sich streiten

Titel: Zaubertrankstunden und andere Unfälle

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Angelvoice und wurzelzwerg

Email: monsterchen_junior@yahoo.de oder chinahaeschen@yahoo.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: nixe uns, nixe Geld, nur Spaß

Kommentar: Tja, da wir selbst noch nicht wissen worum es geht, bleibt der Kommentar aus. Wir wissen nur, dass es wahrscheinlich drei auf einen Streich gibt *hentaigrin*

Warnung: Shonen-ai, OOC, silly

Pairing: DracoXSnape, SnapeXHarry, HarryXDraco, HermineXSnape (alles einseitig bis jetzt), NevilleXGoyle, CrabbeXGoyle (angedeutet)

Kapitel1: Wenn vier sich streiten, freuen sich die restlichen zwei

********************************************************************************************************************

"Heute wollen wir uns dem Brauen eines Liebestrankes widmen!", tönte Prof. Snapes schneidende Stimme durch die Kerker. 

"Dazu werde ich sie jetzt in Zweiergruppen einteilen." 

Ein lautes Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse, als Snape die Gruppen verkündete. 

"Warum immer ich?", murmelte Harry genervt, als er sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zu Malfoys Tisch machte. Dieser machte eine ähnliche Miene.

Nach einer ¾ Stunde durchbrach abermals Snapes Stimme die Gedankengänge der Schüler. 

"Da ihr jetzt alle fertig seid, werden wir das Ergebnis jetzt auch testen." 

Dabei war sein gehässiger Seitenblick auf Neville nicht zu übersehen. 

"Dazu bitte ich jetzt zwei Testgruppen nach vorne, da mir verboten wurde, die ganze Klasse liebeskrank zu machen. Diese vier werden beliebige Tränke testen und wir werden sehen, ob sie richtig gebraut sind.

Longbottom, Goyle, kommen sie her. Und...", ein gehässiger Blick in die Runde, "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy!"

Ein vierfacher verzweifelter Aufschrei, ein eisiger Blick und es folgten keine Widerworte mehr.

Dann huschte der Zaubertranklehrer, wie ein bedrohlicher Schatten durch die Reihen und griff sich vier Kessel: Hermines, Rons, Crabbes und Blaise'. 

Harry graute davor Crabbes Gebräu trinken zu müssen, aber der Gedanke an Hermines Trank war auch nicht besser. Da konnte man sich sicher sein, dass er funktionierte. 

Snape lachte sich heimlich ins Fäustchen. Seine armen Opfer hatten keine Ahnung davon, dass sie sich in den erst besten Menschen verlieben würden den sie sahen.

Dass er dabei selber in Gefahr sein könnte war ihm nicht bewusst.

Auf Kommando tauchten sie ihre Kellen in die Kessel ein und schlürften mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen den Trank aus.

Nach ein paar qualvollen Sekunden in denen sie mit geschlossenen Augen auf irgendeine Reaktion warteten, blinzelten sie sich erwartend an.

Plötzlich schien die Welt wie rosarot. 

Neville sah nur noch Goyle. 

Goyle sah nur noch Neville.

Harry sah nur noch Draco.

Draco sah nur noch.....

SNAPE. 

Eng umschlungen versanken Neville und Goyle in einen innigen Kuss.

Harry wollte es ihnen gleichtun, wurde jedoch von Draco zurückgestoßen. Dieser warf sich dem perplexen Snape in die Arme und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Auf den Wangen des Lehrers zeigte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer, während er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Wand anstarrt.

Erst ein lautes Geräusch holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Entsetzt stieß er Malfoy von sich und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Sich die geschlagene Backe haltend, mit Tränen in den Augen, stürzte der Junge aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Einzig und allein Neville und Goyle interessierten sich herzlich wenig für diese Szene. 

"Wo ist Potter?", keifte der Professor und blickte scharf in die Runde.

"Granger, wo ist er?"

Ihn mit großen Augen anstarrend stammelte Hermine fassungslos: "Heulend da raus.", wobei sie mit bebendem Finger auf die Tür zeigte. 

Mit hochrotem Gesicht befahl er: "Verschwinden sie in ihre Türme! Für heute ist der Unterricht beendet!"

Mit wehendem Umhang und die Tür zuschlagend verschwand er in seinem Büro.

Hermine hatte sich gerade wieder gefasst und kochte vor Wut. 

//Wie kann Malfoy es wagen!!! Snape gehört mir und niemandem sonst! Das wird er mir büßen. So schnell gebe ich nicht auf! Na warte!//

Befriedigt lächelnd fühlte sie in ihrer Umhangtasche die kleine mit dem Liebestrank gefüllte Phiole.

Dann verließ sie mit den übrigen Schüler den Raum, nur ein einziges glückliches Pärchen zurücklassend.

Aufgelöst rannte Harry durch die Gänge ohne wirklich zu merken, wohin er lief. Die Tränen liefen ihm in Strömen die Wangen hinunter.

//Warum... Warum...//

Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Nur diese eine Frage ging ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich stand er in einer Sackgasse. Von Schluchzern geschüttelt rutschte er an der kalten Mauer herunter und blieb dort zusammengekauert sitzen.

Immer wieder sah er dieses Bild vor sich. 

Der schöne Blonde in den Armen des so verhassten Tränkelehrers.

Noch immer konnte er seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln kitzelte Hermine die Banane am Eingangsbild zur Küche und trat ein.

Sofort kam Dobby auf sie zugewuselt und klammerte sich mit einem schrillen Miss Granger an ihre Beine.

"Hallo Dobby!", sagte sie scheinheilig lächelnd, "Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Was ist nur mit dir los? Was grinst du so?", fragte Ron sie beim Essen.

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Mit gebanntem Blick sah sie zum Lehrertisch, immer nur Snape fixierend, welcher sich gerade lauthals mit Lupin stritt.

Sie wartete auf den Moment, in dem er nach seinem Kelch greifen würde. 

//Da! Jetzt.//

Hektisch stand sie auf und eilte nach vorne, von den verwunderten Blicken Rons verfolgt.

Am Slytherintisch wurde eifrig gelacht und gelästert.

Man lachte über die enttäuschte Liebe des Draco Malfoy und äußerte die schmutzigsten Fantasien über den Verbleib von Gregory Goyle, denn auch bei den Gryffindors fehlte eine gewisse Person. 

Nur Crabbe vegetierte Trübsal blasend vor sich hin.[1]

Energisch knallte Snape den Kelch zurück auf den Tisch, nur um sofort wieder danach zu greifen. Noch eine Menge unverständlicher Bosheiten verließen seinen Mund, bevor er mit wehendem Umhang aus einem Seitenausgang der Halle stürmte.

Vor der Tür blieb er noch einmal wütend stehen und leerte geistesabwesend den Kelch. Dann schleuderte er ihn mit lodernden Augen in eine Ecke und eilte davon.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen blickte Hermine der schwarzen Gestalt nach, die soeben türenschlagend den Raum verließ.

//Verdammt, wo läuft er hin? Ich muss ihm nach! Was, wenn er jetzt jemand anderen sieht? O Gott!!!!//

Leichenblass stürzte sie ihrem angebeteten Lehrer hinterher.

Draußen fand sie den geleerten Kelch und langsam beschlich sie Panik.

Hektisch folgte sie den schon verklingenden Schritten.

Blind vor Wut bog der Tränkelehrer um eine Ecke und fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder.

Schon wollte er wieder kehrt machen, als er ein Schluchzen vernahm. 

Verwundert erblickte er den in einer Ecke kauernden Harry. Auf einmal war seine Wut verflogen und ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. 

Ohne eine Sekunde zu überlegen ging er zu dem Schluchzenden und umarmte ihn tröstend.

Erschrockene braune Augen [2] blickten ihm entgegen.

Doch dann konnte man nur noch Entsetzen in ihnen lesen. Mit einer hektischen Bewegung riss er sich los und ergriff die Flucht.

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben, was sie da sah. 

//Wer zum Teufel ist das?//

Sekunden später hatte sich diese Person losgerissen und rannte an ihr vorbei. Sie erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf sein Gesicht und eine blitzförmige Narbe sprang ihr ins Auge. 

Nur zwei Opfer der heutigen Zaubertrankstunde wurden heute Nacht glücklich.

[1] JAAA! Das ist eine Andeutung!!!!!!!!!!

[2] Tja, wir dachten uns: verheult rot + smaragdgrün = BRAUN

TBC

Und die Moral von der Geschicht: Liebestränke braut man nicht!!!

Snape: Was habt ihr getan? *händering* *bitterbösenblicksend*

Monsterchen: Ich bin unschuldig!

Snape: Wer hatte diese bescheuerte Idee mich mit Potter zu verkuppeln??? *zauberstabzück*

Wurzelzwerg: Sei froh, dass es nicht das Wiesel war!!

Snape: ... *umkipp*

Monsterchen: Zuviel für ihn!!!

Wurzelzwerg: Unserer kranken Seele hält wohl keiner lange stand!

*sichglückwünschenddiehanddrückundgrinsendweggeh*

NJAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!

Wir sind schon mit Teil DREI fertig!!! Aber den kriegt ihr noch nicht!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Geständnisse

Titel: Zaubertrankstunden und andere Unfälle

Teil: 2/?

Autor: monsterchen_junior und wurzelzwerg

Email: monsterchen_junior@yahoo.de oder chinahaeschen@yahoo.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: nixe uns, nixe Geld, nur Spaß

Kommentar: Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Bekommt Klingenmünster vier weitere Kunden oder werden sie alle glücklich werden?

Warnung: Shonen-ai, OOC, silly

Pairing: DracoXSnape, SnapeXHarry, HarryXDraco, HermineXSnape (alles einseitig bis jetzt), NevilleXGoyle, CrabbeXGoyle (angedeutet)

Kapitel 2: Geständnisse

********************************************************************************************************************

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Sie können jetzt gehen!"

Laut murrend verließ die Klasse den Kerker, mit Ausnahme einer Person.

Langsam schritt ein silberblonder Junge auf das Pult zu. 

"Prof. Snape?", stammelte eine unsichere Stimme. 

"Ja, Mr Malfoy?"

Doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Stumme Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über seine Wangen.

Er wagte nicht seinen Blick zu heben.

Plötzlich spürte er eine warme Hand auf seinem Gesicht, die ihm sanft die Tränen aus den Augen wischte. 

Vorsichtig legte Severus ihm seine Finger unter das Kinn und hob es sacht an. 

Schnell huschte ein kontrollierender Blick durch den Saal, bevor er sich langsam zu seinem Schüler hinunter beugte. 

Während sich ihre Lippen zart berührten schien etwas in ihm zu zerreißen. Einerseits fühlte er sich unendlich glücklich, Draco in seinen Armen halten zu können, doch sein Herz schrie auch nach Harry.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, flüsterte Malfoy: "Ich liebe sie, Professor!"

Doch so sehr er wollte, Snape konnte nicht antworten. Das Bild des weinenden Harry wollte ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.

Ein Räuspern ließ die beiden zusammenzucken. 

Prof. Dumbledores gutmütige Stimme erklang: "Severus, kommen sie bitte umgehend in das Lehrerzimmer! Ein Schüler ist im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden! Ein gewisser Harry Potter! Mr Malfoy, bitte gehen sie zurück in den Unterricht!"

Verzweifelt ließ sich der Junge der lebt an einem Baum niedersinken. Seit dem Morgengrauen lief er nun durch den Wald und hatte immer noch kein Ziel. 

Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.

An diesem ganzen Desaster war nur Snape schuld und kein anderer. 

Dieser Trank hatte die verborgenen Gefühle für Malfoy in ihm wachgerüttelt und hatte ihn endlich handeln lassen. 

Doch er wurde nur zurückgestoßen.

Plötzlich wurde ihm eiskalt und in seinem Kopf ertönten die altbekannten Schreie seiner Eltern. Und dann hörte er auch schon den rasselnden Atem des Dementors.

Panisch wollte er nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch seine Umhangtasche war leer. 

Seine Sinne begannen sich zu vernebeln, als eine laute Stimme den Schutzzauber rufen hörte.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Der Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete sich, aber seine Augen blickten immer noch durch einen Tränenschleier. 

Blind vor Angst stolperte er zu der Gestalt und klammerte sich hilfesuchend an sie.

Dann begann sich alles in ihm zu drehen und seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach. Vollkommene Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Ein weißer Schimmer verließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und der Dementor ergriff die Flucht.

Der aufgelöste Harry stolperte auf ihn zu, warf sich in seine Arme, nur um im nächsten Moment zusammenzubrechen.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf einen nahegelegenen Stein und zog den leblosen Körper auf seinen Schoß. 

Sanft strich er dem Jungen die schwarzen Haare aus der schweißnassen Stirn.

Ohne zu überlegen hauchte er dem Bewusstlosen einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Seine rauen Hände fuhren die Konturen des schmalen Gesichts nach. Auf der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn verweilten sie kurz, bevor er begann zärtlich die Tränenspuren von den bleichen Wangen zu küssen.

Er näherte sich abermals den Lippen des Schülers, nur um sie noch einmal zu liebkosen.

Harry spürte warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, der sich langsam zu seinem Mund hinzubewegen schien.

Mühsam versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Noch einmal blinzelte er und konnte endlich einen schwachen Lichtschein erkennen.

Da spürte er sanfte Lippen auf den seinen. 

Als sie sich endlich lösten, brachte er nur ein klägliches ‚Professor Snape?' heraus.

Er fühlte, wie der Lehrer unter ihm erstarrte. Er wollte aufstehen, doch sein Körper war noch zu schwach.

Schließlich gab er auf und begann wieder haltlos zu weinen und klammerte sich erneut schutzsuchend an den Tränkelehrer, welcher die Umarmung tröstend erwiderte.

"Wir müssen zurück. Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich!", sagte dieser leise nach einer Weile.

Als er den Jungen hinstellen wollte, sank jener wieder in sich zusammen. Seine Beine konnten ihn einfach noch nicht tragen.

Starke Arme schoben sich unter seinen Körper und hoben ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch. 

Dankbar hielt er sich fest und schmiegte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Mannes.

In dieser Haltung machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, die Blicke der anderen ignorierend.

Es war schon viel Zeit vergangen, in der Draco in Snapes Büro gewartet hatte.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Regale in denen unzählige Tränke standen. 

Eine kleine unscheinbare Flasche fiel im ins Auge. Diese eine Flasche, mit der Potter schon so oft gedroht worden war.

Der verschnörkelte Schriftzug Verita-Serum zog ihn wie magisch in seinen Bann. 

So würde er endlich Klarheit über die Gefühle seines Lehrers bekommen.

Mit einem hektischen Blick zur Tür zog er den Korken der Phiole und goß einen winzigen Schluck in den Kelch, der wie so oft auf dem Schreibtisch stand.

Dann stellte er die Flasche schnell wieder an ihren Platz und füllte den Kelch mit dem angebrochenen Butterbier auf.

Nun setzte er sich in einen Sessel am Kamin und wartete. 

Plötzliche Schritte schreckten ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Der Professor bemerkte ihn nicht, sondern ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl fallen und griff nach dem Gefäß.

Gedankenversunken nahm einen tiefen Schluck. 

Auf diesen Moment hatte der Blonde gewartet.

Er stand auf und stellte sich zu allem entschlossen vor seinen Lehrer. 

"Mr Malfoy, was tun sie hier?"

Doch der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. Stattdessen fragte er mit zitternder Stimme: "Lieben sie mich?"

"Ja, ich liebe dich!" Ohne zu wissen warum, sagte er die Wahrheit.

"Aber wenn sie mich lieben, warum haben sie mich geschlagen und mir heute morgen nicht geantwortet?"

"Weil ich Harry genauso sehr liebe wie dich!"

Die Worte schienen im Raum zu schweben. Draco konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte.

"Warum?"

"Dich habe ich schon immer geliebt, aber ich entdeckte auch meine Liebe zu Harry."

"Und für wen werden sie sich entscheiden?"

Schon wieder war er den Tränen nahe. 

"Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Ich liebe euch beide aus tiefstem Herzen. Ich wünschte wir könnten zu dritt glücklich werden."

"Wie stellen sie sich das vor?" Die Stimme des Jungen wurde immer leiser und verzweifelter.

"Könntest du Harry lieben und könnte Harry mich lieben, dann bekäme jeder seinen Wunsch erfüllt."

"Ich könnte niemals Potter lieben!"

"Dasselbe dachte er von ihnen vor der Zaubertrankstunde."

Da ging Malfoy ein Licht auf.

"Sie meinen..."

Die Tür zum Krankenflügel schlug auf und Harry hörte eine wohlbekannte Stimme fauchen:

"Wo ist Potter?"

"Mr Malfoy! Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Dies ist ein Krankenzimmer. Etwas mehr Ruhe und – er liegt dort hinten!"

Ohne seinen Besucher anzusehen sagte der Schwarzhaarige tonlos:

"Was willst du?"

"Ich muss mit dir reden! Bitte!"

Obwohl er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, meinte jener nur:

"Was gibt es schon zu bereden?"

"Hör zu! Ich bin bereit einen Liebestrank zu schlucken und mich in dich zu verlieben!"

Man merkte wie schwer es ihm fiel, dies zu sagen.

Zwei große smaragdgrüne Augen blickten ihn erstaunt und fassungslos an. Doch im nächsten Moment wurden sie schon wieder von einem Schatten überzogen.

"Wie kommt's? Ich weiß doch genau, dass du das niemals freiwillig machen würdest."

Harrys Blicken ausweichend meinte er:

"Du hast Recht! Ich habe eine Bedingung!"

"Und die wäre?"

Vorsichtig schaute sich Draco um, ob sie alleine waren, bevor er antwortete.

"Du musst ebenfalls davon trinken und dich in Professor Snape verlieben!"

Das war das letzte womit der Goldjunge gerechnet hätte.

Lange herrschte Schweigen.

Dann:

"Ich brauche keinen Liebestrank mehr dazu!"

TBC

Monsterchen:Na, lebt ihr noch?

Chinahaeschen: Oder habt ihr euch schon vor verzweiflung umgebracht?

Snape: Ihr lasst mich ja nicht!

Monsterchen: Von dir war doch gar nicht die rede

Chinahaeschen: Schade, dass er nicht uns gehört

*unterdenarmklemmundwegrenn*

*nochmalzurückkommen*

Im Chor: BITTE SCHREIBT UNS KOMMIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kniefallmach* *dackelblickbekomm*


	3. Glückliche Männer und eifersüchtige Frau...

Titel: Zaubertrankstunden und andere Unfälle

Teil: 3?

Autor: monsterchenjunior und wurzelzwerg

Email: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de oder chinahaeschenyahoo.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: nixe uns, nixe Geld, nur Spaß

Kommentar: Mal sehen: Wird das noch eine berühmte Zitronenfic oder nicht?

Warnung: Shonen-ai, OOC, silly

Pairing: DracoXSnapeXHarry, HermineXSnape (einseitig), NevilleXGoyle, CrabbeXGoyle (angedeutet)

Kapitel 3: Glückliche Männer und eifersüchtige Frauen

..."Ich brauche keinen Liebestrank mehr dazu!"

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Draco Harry an.

"Was hast du da gesagt?"

"Ich liebe ihn auch so!"

"Ich dachte du liebst mich!"

"Das tue ich doch auch! Ich liebe euch beide!"

Es herrschte Totenstille. Kein Laut war zu hören.

Harry durchbrach die Stille.

"Warum willst du dich in mich verlieben?"

"Weil wir dann zu dritt glücklich werden können."

"Wie? Zu dritt?"

Übel gelaunt streunte Mr Filch mit Mrs Norris an seiner Seite durch die Gänge.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

/Was ist das/

Es kam aus der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte. Doch die stöhnenden Stimmen waren zu tief, als das es der Geist sein könnte.

Mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen griff er nach der Türklinke.

Leise schlich er in den Vorraum, dem lauterwerdenden Stöhnen nach.

Vor einer der Toilettentüren hielt er an.

Da hörte er eine tiefe Stimme:

"Jaaaa... Neville..."

Filch zuckte zurück, als eine höhere Stimme antwortete, dennoch zu tief um zu einem Mädchen zu gehören.

"Hngh... Greg, tiefer... tiefer..."

Entsetzen breitete sich auf der Miene des Hausmeisters aus.

Doch er fasste sich wieder und riss entschlossen die Tür auf. 1

Zwei geschockte Augenpaare blickten ihm entgegen.

"Anziehen!", bellte er, "Und mitkommen!"

Eilig schlüpften sie in ihre Hosen 2 und versuchten hinter dem erbosten Squib hereilend, sich in ihre Hemden zu zwängen, was mit schmutzigem Gelächter der Schüler auf dem Gang quittiert wurde.

Als die Tür aufschlug sprang Snape erschrocken hoch.

Im Rahmen stand Filch mit blitzenden Augen, Goyle und Neville hinter sich herschleifend.

"Professor, sie müssen sie bestrafen! Etwas Unerhörtes ist geschehen! Ich habe diese beiden auf der Mädchentoilette überrascht. Sie haben..."

"Schon gut! Ich kümmere mich drum. Du kannst gehen!"

Damit beförderte er den verdutzten Hausmeister aus seinem Büro.

Severus ahnte was geschehen war.

Das waren bestimmt die Folgen seiner Zaubertrankstunde. Was hatte er sich damit nur eingebrockt.

"Gehen sie bitte in ihre Häuser, Mr Longbottom, Mr Goyle! Und lassen sie sich nicht mehr erwischen!"

"Aber...", wagte Neville noch zu sagen, während Goyle noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte, was geschehen war.

Ein einziger eisiger Blick reichte aus, sie beide aus dem Zimmer zu vertreiben.

Entnervt ließ sich der Lehrer wieder in seinen Sessel fallen. Diese ganze Situation griff so langsam extrem seine Nerven an.

"Hermine! Was ist los mit dir? Du hast seit Tagen keine Hausaufgaben mehr gemacht!", rief Ron.

"Hast du Fieber, oder was soll das? Ich mach mir langsam echt Sorgen!"

"Was soll schon sein?", kreischte das Mädchen hysterisch. "Lass mich doch endlich in Ruhe!"

Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie sich heulend auf ihr Bett warf.

Sie wollte einen neuen Schlachtplan entwerfen, doch ihr Kopf war wie leergefegt.

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als es wieder einmal an Professor Snapes Kerkertür klopfte.

Die beiden Schüler vor der Tür traten nach Aufforderung ein.

"Professor, wir wollten sie um den Trank bitten", sagte Malfoy schüchtern.

"Ihr habt euch also entschieden?", fragte der Lehrer und Hoffnung schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Nach einem kurzen Blickaustausch sagte Harry leise:

"Ja!"

In den Augen des Lehrers glitzerte es verdächtig.

Dann griff er in eine Umhangtasche und zog zwei kleine Phiolen hervor.

Nach einem weiteren Blickaustausch sagte der schwarzhaarige Schüler verlegen lächelnd:

"Wir brauchen nur eine!"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ich brauche keinen Trank mehr."

Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Severus' Gesicht aus.

Dann reichte er Draco das Gefäß.

"Denk daran. Du darfst nur Harry ansehen!"

Mit leicht zitternder Hand führte der Blonde das Fläschchen zum Mund und leerte es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Für seinen geliebten Lehrer würde er durchs Feuer gehen.

Dann blickte er gespannt auf seinen Mitschüler und das bekannte wohlige Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus.

Lächelnd legte er diesem die Arme um den Hals und zog ihn zu seinen Lippen.

Harry genoss dieses Gefühl, dennoch vermisste er etwas.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, zog er den jungen Slytherin mit zu Snape und küsste diesen darauf hingebungsvoll.

Auf einmal spürte der Gryffindor, wie ihm jemand am Ohrläppchen knabberte und unterbrach überrascht den Kuss.

Schnell wurde er zur Seite geschoben und jetzt machte sich Draco begierig über den Lehrer her.

Mit einem unzufriedenen Murren stellte sich Harry hinter Snape, schlang seine Arme um dessen Hüften und begann zärtlich dessen Nacken zu liebkosen.

Ein lautes Klackern an der Fensterscheibe ließ sie auseinanderfahren.

Eine Eule begehrte um Einlass.

Rasch band der Professor den Brief vom Bein der Eule und entfaltete ihn.

:Eure Liebe wird nie eine Zukunft haben!

Ihr werdet daran zerbrechen!  
Dafür werde ich schon sorgen!

Ihr werdet noch von mir hören:

Wortlos reichte Snape den beiden Schülern den Brief.

Nachdem sie es gelesen hatten, blickten sie ihn geschockt an.

Draco war der erste der die Sprache wiederfand:

"Wer... wer könnte das gewesen sein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich denke es wäre besser, wenn ihr jetzt zurück in eure Häuser gehen würdet!"

Nachdem die beiden ihm noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen gehaucht hatten, verließen sie das Büro.

Bevor sich ihre Wege trennten gaben sich die beiden Jungen noch einen verlangenden Kuss.

Fordernd strich der Blonde mit seiner Zunge über die warmen Lippen seines Geliebten, die sich ihm bereitwillig öffneten.

Der Kuss dauerte sehr lange, bis sie sich schließlich schwer atmend voneinander lösten.

Ein letztes gehauchtes Ich liebe dich und Harry verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln blickte Hermine der Eule nach, die durch den schwarzen Nachtwind segelte.

Sie erinnerte sich noch ganz genau an das Rachegefühl, das sie beschlichen hatte, als sie dem Gespräch der beiden Jungen im Krankenflügel gelauscht hatte.

Sie würde sich ihren Angebeteten zurückholen.

Ganz sicher...

TBC

1 Wir haben beschlossen, dass die Türen nach außen aufgehen! (sonst wäre es schmerzhaft geworden)

2 Könnte schwierig werden. Solche Hosen sind doch gewöhnlich eng! hentaigrin

Tja! Auch dieses Mal bleiben euch unsere dummen Kommentare nicht erspart.

Also... wir wollten mal bemerken...

Wir sind UNSCHULDIG!

Das haben allein unsere kranken Hirne fabriziert und uns gar nicht gefragt.

ZU RISIKEN UND NEBENWIRKUNGEN LESEN SIE BITTE DIE KOMMENTARE UND FRAGEN SIE IHREN ZUSTÄNDIGEN THERAPEUTEN!


	4. Wünsch dir was!

Titel: Zaubertrankstunden und andere Unfälle

Teil: 4?

Autor: monsterchenjunior und wurzelzwerg

Email: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de oder chinahaeschenyahoo.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: nixe uns, nixe Geld, nur Spaß

Kommentar: Das mit dem Lemon muss noch etwas warten, wir kriegens einfach nich gebacken.

Menno!

Warnung: Shonen-ai, OOC, silly

Pairing: DracoXSnapeXHarry, HermineXSnape (einseitig), NevilleXGoyle, CrabbeXGoyle(einseitig)

Kapitel 4: Wünsch dir was!

"Amnesia!"

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch auf ihren Knien und übte schon zum wiederholten Male den Vergessens-Fluch.

Wie schon vorher flog Nevilles Kröte mit einem lauten Klatschen gegen die Wand.

Doch irgendwas schien sie falsch zu machen.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung holte sie wieder aus und rief entnervt:

"Amnesia!"

Nachdem die Kröte an der Wand heruntergerutscht war, begann sie sich wie eine Kaulquappe zu winden.

"Wer sagst denn!"

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht sprang das Mädchen auf, wobei das Buch auf den Boden fiel, rannte zu ihrem Schreibtisch und griff nach Pergament und Feder.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit blickte sie kalt lächelnd der Eule hinterher.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten folgte Crabbe der großen Gestalt durch die dunklen Gänge der Kerker.

In einem besonders düsteren Teil beschleunigte er seinen Gang und packte die Schulter des anderen.

Erschrocken fuhr dieser herum.

"Crabbe, was tust du hier?"

"Ich muss mit dir reden!"

"Klar doch, was gibt's?"

Doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

Nach einer Minute der Stille stieß er einen Fluch aus, dann hörte man ein lautes Klatschen und Goyle hielt sich die schmerzende Wange. 1

Eine Sekunde später stand er allein auf dem Flur.

Verwirrt starrte er in die Leere vor sich und die Stille schien ihn zu erdrücken.

Schnell löste Snape den Brief vom Bein der Eule und öffnete ihn.

Er erstarrte, als er die Schrift erkannte.

Die selbe, wie auf dem letzten Brief.

:Triff mich um Mitternacht im Astronomieturm und ich werde euch für immer in Ruhe lassen:

Wütend warf er das Papier ins Feuer.

Verzweifelt saß Harry über einem Zaubertränkeaufsatz.

Wie zum Teufel braute man noch mal diesen verdammten Liebestrank?

Eigentlich müsste er es ja wissen, doch es fiel ihm partout nicht mehr ein.

Frustriert knallte er seinen Kopf auf den Tisch, wobei ein ärgerliches "Pst!" von Madam Pince ertönte.

Doch dann hörte er eine amüsierte Stimme:

"Kann ich dir zufällig helfen, Potter?"

Gleich darauf schlangen sich zwei schlanken Arme von hinten um seinen Hals und Draco hauchte ihm ins Ohr:

"Du hast nicht gerade Zeit für mich? Ich würde dir so gern etwas zeigen!"

Harry wurde heiß und kalt.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter.

"Hier?"

Seine Stimme zitterte.

"Nicht doch! Folge mir!"

Er sprach lustverhangen.

Dann griff er nach der Hand des Gryffindors und zog ihn hinter sich her.

"Draco! Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

"Wart's ab, du wirst schon sehen!", antwortete dieser geheimnisvoll.

Nach kurzer Zeit standen die beiden vor einem bunten Wandbehang.

Der Blonde ging dreimal mit geschlossenen Augen auf und ab und schob dann den Teppich beiseite.

Mit runden Augen folgte Harry ihm.

"Willkommen im Raum der Wünsche!"

Draco saß auf einem großen Himmelbett und zog seinen Geliebten auf seinen Schoß.2

Sanft berührten sich ihre Lippen und verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss.

Die Zunge des Slytherin drängte sich fordernd in Harrys Mund und es entbrannte ein heißes Zungenspiel.

Atemlos löste sich der Schwarzhaarige und fragte leise mit unruhiger Stimme:

"Was ist mit Severus? Wird er uns nicht böse sein oder sich vernachlässigt fühlen?"

"Sei doch nicht so ungeduldig! Warte noch ein Weilchen!"

"Was soll das heißen?"

Doch Draco lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und drückte Harry in die weichen Kissen des Bettes.

"Ts, ts, ts! Was denn? Bin ich dir etwa nicht genug?"

Als Antwort fuhren zwei kühle Hände über seine heiße Haut und schoben sein Hemd nach oben.

"Was denkst du denn von mir?"

Weiche Lippen trafen sich und es entbrannte ein feuriges Zungenspiel, bei dem Draco letztendlich die Oberhand gewann.

Und Harry fügte sich nur zu gern in die dominante Rolle des anderen.

Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, ihm das Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen und dessen Brust mit zarten Berührungen zu liebkosen. 3

Schließlich löste sich Draco aus dem Kuss und setzte sich auf Harrys Hüften.

Seine schlanken Finger knöpften quälend langsam das Hemd seines Geliebten auf und begann jedes frei gewordene Stück Haut mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen.

Er konnte den Körper unter sich erzittern spüren.

Seine Lippen legten sich um die Brustwarzen des Gryffindors.

Er sah sein Tun belohnt, als er ein leises Keuchen vernahm.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhren sie auseinander, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufflog.

Eine tiefe Stimme ertönte:

"Wer wird denn schreckhaft sein? Oder tut ihr gar... etwas Verbotenes?"

Freudig sprang Draco auf.

"Sev, erschreck uns doch nicht so!"

Dann zog er ihn ungeduldig auf das große Bett zu, auf dem ein glücklich lächelnder Harry lag.

Bevor Severus protestieren konnte wurden seine Lippen schon von Dracos versiegelt.

Fordernd schob der Ältere seine Zunge in den Mund des Blonden.

Dieser konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Plötzlich spürte er wie sich zwei Arme von hinten um seine Hüfte schlangen und Harry eine feuchte Spur auf seiner Wirbelsäule hinterließ.

Ein weiteres Mal entwich Draco ein Stöhnen.

Sanft fuhren Harrys Hände an dessen Seiten nach oben und dann an den Armen, die sich um Sevs Hals geschlungen hatten.

Kurz verweilten sie auf dessen Schultern und knöpfte dann den Umhang auf und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten.

Draco löste sich aus dem Kuss und schaute missmutig auf die vielen Knöpfe des Hemdes.

Mit einem undgeduldigen Schnauben riss er es kurzerhand auf.

Snape schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, doch der Blonde ließ sich nicht beirren und streifte ihm das Hemd ab.

Plötzlich spürte er, wie Harry hinter ihm zurückwich und ein erschrockenes Keuchen von sich gab.

Überrascht wandte er sich um:

"Was hast du?"

Doch der Gryffindor starrte wie paralysiert 4 auf Severus rechten Unterarm.

Zwei weitere Augenpaare folgten seinem Blick.

Hastig versuchte Snape das Todessermal mit seiner Hand zu verdecken.

Mit einem Wimmern griff sich Harry an die Stirn, dort wo sich seine Narbe befand.

Severus Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und er senkte seinen Blick.

"Verzeih!"

Dann hob er seine Kleidung auf und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Wie versteinert starrte Draco ihm nach, doch dann besann er sich und nahm den schluchzenden Harry in die Arme.

Severus starrte schon seit er in sein Büro zurückgekehrt war wie hypnotisiert ins Feuer.

Um halb zwölf hörte er eine Turmuhr läuten und machte sich mit einem schweren Seufzer auf in den Astronomieturm.

Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und er trat ein.

Im Schatten sah er eine Gestalt stehen. Anscheinend war sein Erpresser schon da.

Die Person trat ins Licht.

"Ich wusste, sie würden kommen!"

TBC

1 Da passt doch prima die Celebrations Werbung hinein: "Du 'ast misch betrogen! Du dreckische Schüfte!" batsch

2 Wir ham diese Szene mal nachgespielt. Das macht hammermäßig Spaß. Sucht euch einfach einen Bekloppten(oder einE BeklopptE) und probierts mal. (natürlich müsst ihr so richtig tuntig reden)

hihi

3 Stellt euch mal vor, einer von denen würde Fingernägel kauen.

4 Was zum Teufel heißt paralysiert?

So, also erstmal. Das Chinahaeschen musste den Namen ändern, da dieser nicht auf ihrem eigenen Mist gewachsen ist, sondern auf dem meiner Schwester. Und die braucht den noch.

Deswegen heißt sie ab heute...

WURZELZWERG!

Tatatatataaaaaaa


	5. Nothing?

Titel: Zaubertrankstunden und andere Unfälle

Teil: 5?

Autor: monsterchenjunior und wurzelzwerg

Email: monsterchenjunioryahoo.de oder chinahaeschenyahoo.de

Fandom: Harry Potter

Disclaimer: nixe uns, nixe Geld, nur Spaß

Kommentar:

Warnung: Shonen-ai, OOC, silly

Pairing: DracoXSnapeXHarry, HermineXSnape (einseitig), NevilleXGoyle, CrabbeXGoyle(einseitig)

Mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür und er trat ein.

Im Schatten sah er eine Gestalt stehen. Anscheinend war sein Erpresser schon da.

Die Person trat ins Licht.

„Ich wusste, sie würden kommen!"

„Miss Granger! Sie?"

„Das hätten Sie nicht vermutet, nicht wahr, Professor? Aber es ist eben nicht alles immer so, wie man denkt..."

„Was wollen Sie?" zischte Snape ungeduldig.

„Oh, das ist ganz einfach... Sie! AMNESIA!"

Bevor Snape noch etwas erwidern konnte, traf ihn ein greller Lichtblitz mitten auf der Brust und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächlen trat Hermine zu ihm und kniete sich neben seinen leblosen Körper.

Kurz beugte sie sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den leicht geöffneten Mund.

Dann holte sie aus ihrer Tasche das mitgebrachte Wachblumenextrakt und hielt es ihm unter die Nase.

Als seine Lider zu flattern begannen, steckte sie es schnell weg.

„Professor?"

Nach einer kurzen Pause sagte der Schwarzhaarige mit schleppender Stimme:

„Wer bist du? … Wo bin ich? …… Wer bin ich?"

Hermines Gesichtszüge entgleisten und sie starrte ihren (Ex)Lehrer fassungslos an.

„Wie bitte? Heißt das… Sie können sich an nichts mehr erinnern? Aber… wie können Sie mich vergessen haben? Ich liebe Sie doch!"

„Ach ja? Warum… siezt du mich dann?"

Verdammt! Sein Gedächtnis schien er zwar verloren zu haben, im Gegensatz zu seinem unverkennbaren Sarkasmus.

„Ich... ich... Ich glaube, ich bringe sie jetzt erst mal auf die Krankenstation", versuchte sie sich zu fassen.

Mühsam rappelte sich Snape auf, taumelte kurz, fing sich dann aber und marschierte in Richtung Tür.

„Professor? Wo gehen Sie hin?"

„Na in den Krankenflügel, wie du gesagt hast!"

„Aber... kennen Sie den Weg?"

Mürrisch antwortete Snape:

„Natürlich kenne ich den Weg..." Die Stirn runzelnd blieb er stehen. „Woher eigentlich? Naja, egal."

Damit verschwand er, eine ziemlich perplexe Hermine zurücklassend.

Madam Pomfrey schreckte auf, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgerissen wurde.

„Pscht!", machte sie ärgerlich.

Im Eingang stand der Zaubertränkelehrer und sah sie merkwürdig an.

„Ich bin doch hier im Krankenflügel, oder?"

Die Krankenschwester glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte? Natürlich sind Sie das! Was soll die Frage?"

„Oh, gut. Ich habe nämlich mein Gedächtnis verloren und bräuchte Hilfe."

„Gedächtnisverlust? Professor! Das ist kein guter Witz!"

„Professor? Ich bin Professor? Ach ja, das hatte das Mädchen vorhin auch gesagt! ... Nun ja, es ist kein Witz. Vielleicht könnten sie mir sagen, wer ich bin!"

Madam Pomfrey war geschockt mit welcher Nüchternheit und Sachlichkeit das ganze gesagt wurde.

„Ähm, nun ja, Sie sind Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts... Oh Gott, ich muss Albus Bescheid geben!"

Sofort hastete sie zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief aufgeregt:

„Direktor! Direktor! Kommen Sie schnell!"

Und keine 10 Sekunden später trat Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin.

„Na na, Poppy, was schreist du denn so? Oh, Severus. Du auch hier?"

„Das ist ja das Problem, Direktor. Professor Snape hat sein Gedächtnis verloren!"

„Tatsächlich? Hmm, schlimm. Da muss man aber was tun, nicht?"

„Natürlich! Direktor!"

„Aber Poppy, was regst du dich denn so auf? Das kriegen wir schon auf die Reihe. Oder was meinst du, Severus?"

„Sicher. Darf ich fragen, wer Sie sind?"

„Oh, man nennt mich Albus Dumbledore und ich bin Direktor an dieser Schule. Genügt das vorerst, oder soll ich noch mehr erzählen?"

Madam Pomfrey stand neben den beiden Männern und fragte sich, ob sie träumte. Da standen doch allen Ernstes zwei erwachsene Männer vor ihr, von denen einer sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, und unterhielten sich im Plauderton, als ob nichts außergewöhnliches passiert wäre.

Zur gleichen Zeit befanden sich Harry und Draco immer noch im Raum der Wünsche. Unruhig lief der Gryffindor auf und nieder.

„Und wenn Sev jetzt böse ist, weil ich so überreagiert habe?"

„Schatz, er wird schon nicht böse sein, du kennst ihn doch. Er reagiert halt im ersten Augenblick auch immer etwas empfindlich auf alles, was mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hat."

„Ich weiß. Ich komm mir aber auch voll blöd vor, weil, ich mein, Voldemort ist ja jetz schon länger tot und trotzdem komm ich einfach nich von diesem Verfolgungswahntrip runter."

„Komm schon, Harry. Du kannst doch auch nichts dafür, dass sich der Lord als pädophiler Irrer herausgestellt hat. Ich wär bestimmt auch paranoid geworden, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass der auf mich steht."

„Hmm, hast Recht. Ich wird mich aber trotzdem entschuldigen, oder was denkst du?"

„Du könntest ihm als Entschuldigung auch eine Fortsetzung von vorhin anbieten..."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

„Ich glaub, das mach ich..."

Draco sprang auf.

„Komm, wir suchen ihn!"

„Warte, ich weiß was besseres, wir finden ihn einfach!"

Mit einem Schwung zog Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor und blickte darauf.

„Hmm, er ist im Krankenflügel... Was tut er denn da?"

„Egal, komm wir gehen hin!"

Inzwischen hatte Albus den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen und hatte sich in sein Büro begeben. Auch Poppy zog sich zurück, nachdem sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Severus in seinem Bett blieb.

Dieser langweilte sich gerade zu Tode, als die Tür aufsprang.

Zwei Jungen, einer blond und einer schwarzhaarig, kamen hereingestürmt. Aus irgendeinem Grund kamen sie ihm sehr bekannt vor.

Da platzte der Schwarzhaarige auch schon los:

„Sev! Da bist du ja! Aber was machst du hier? Und warum liegst du im Bett?"

Der Blonde unterbrach ihn:

„Schatz, jetzt mach doch mal langsam! Und erledige erstmal das, warum du hergekommen bist."

„Ach ja. Also, Sev, ich wollte mich für vorhin entschuldigen, du weißt schon und dir eine Fortsetzung als Wiedergutmachung anbieten."

Etwas verwirrt blickte Severus zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Dann meinte er langsam:

„Also, ich möchte ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber kenne ich euch irgendwoher?"

Das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern vor ihm erstarb.

Dann meinte der Blonde etwas unsicher:

„Sev? Was soll das heißen? Du machst doch sonst nicht solche Scherze..."

„Hmm, ich müsste euch also kennen, oder?"

Plötzlich schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Das war doch vorhin gar nicht so gemeint, Sev! Sei mir doch nicht böse! Sag nicht solche Sachen!"

Leise Schluchzer folgten.

Verzweifelt sagte der Lehrer:

„Aber ich kann doch auch nichts dafür! Ich kann mich doch an nichts mehr erinnern! Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich auf dem Turm aufgewacht bin und gar nichts mehr wusste! Ich kenne euch! Aber ich weiß nicht, wer ihr seid, oder woher ich euch kenne! Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür..."

Seine Stimme erstarb.

Zögerlich meldete sich der Blonde wieder zu Wort.

„Sev, ist das wahr? Du hast alles vergessen?"

„Sieht so aus."

„Aber du hast uns gel..."

Draco wurde unterbrochen, als Madam Pomfrey zur Tür herein stürzte und sie mit lautem Gezeter und ohne auf ihre Worte zu achten aus dem Krankenfügel warf.

Severus saß noch lange einfach so da. Was wollte dieser Junge sagen?

Er hatte sie... was? Verzweiflung kroch in ihm hoch.

Irgendwie musste er sie doch gekannt haben? Doch er konnte das Gefühl, das er bei ihrem Erscheinen gespürt hatte nicht zuordnen.

Nun ja. An seiner Situation konnte man nun auch nichts mehr ändern und was gibt es in solchen Momenten besseres, als sich einfach mal eine Runde aufs Ohr zu hauen.

Oder einen Trank zu brauen. Aber daran erinnerte er sich ja nicht mehr.

So, Sense für heute.

Tja, bin ich nicht fies? Der arme Sev!

Und was passiert jetz? Gute Frage, weiß ich selbst noch nicht... Mist.

Hmm, dieses Kapi ist Nini, Aya-chan, Mystic Shadow (tarin) und... grübel, hmm, das wars... gewidmet. Und natürlich allen, die so verzweifelt auf Fortsetzung gewartet haben.

Tschö

Angel


End file.
